The Saint and the Witch
by Sweetkokomo
Summary: A tragic tale of a boy and witch that fell in love with each other during the age of the Salem Witch Trials. Warning: The story is will be AU and may contain minor violence and sexual themes in the near future. Also the characters of KyoKaraMaoh! may be OOC and some OC might be added.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my **first attempt** for an eventual multi-chapter Yuuram fanfic (and probably my last) and I'm not so great with writing out my thoughts (I draw more then I write XD) so please be gentle with criticism. This story along with the characters might be AU or OOC because it was inspired by a Vocaloid song called "Witch Hunt" which dealt with the Salem witch trials; there also might be a bit of violence as well so be warned.

Sorry if it's a bit stereotypical, misleading, and grammatically incorrect. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

~✞**Prologue**✞~

.

.

.

_September 22, 1692. Massachusetts._

On the night of a harvest moon, lights and commotion filled the streets of Salem Village as puritans gathered to the center of the village to witness a witch trial. It was not an unusual occurrence; it was quite mundane and considered a joyous occasion each time. Men would arm themselves with torches and pitchforks, while women and children with silver crosses and holy prayers. The leaders of the church would chant their sermons and the town would burst into cheers; then the leaders would decide a punishment best fit for the witch.

It seems the punishment today is death by flames.

"May Shinou be with thee."

Not far from the town center, a man sits by the side of window pane of a church with a litted candle stick by the opposite edge. He had finished his evening prayers early, and was currently scribbling down his last thoughts on paper with a quill pen. He stares up at the moon, reminiscing of all the events that had occurred not long ago. _'Ah, if only I could've prevent it from happening'_ he thought as felt a pang of nostalgia and guilt. Creak. The sharp noise snaps the man to reality; he turns his head to doors of the church.

It was the one of the man's church companion who never failed to accompany him the morning and evening prayers; she was giving her evening greeting to him. She was small woman with long silver hair and violet eyes. She wore a white nun's habit that concealed almost all her body except her hands and her face.

"Good evening Brother Ken, I was wondering if you were ill this evening for you were absent at the trial. Is all well?" she said with a worried expression on her face.

"I am well; do not fret for me Sister Ulrike. I merely did not wish to attend the event." Ken stated with a calm voice before he turned his glaze back to the moon.

"Oh, why is that?" Ulrike replied.

"No reason whatsoever." Ken bluntly said.

"..." Ulrike did not believe him. For all the time she had known Ken, she could tell when he was lying to her. She sighed and said in a soft, serious voice, "If there's _anything_ you wish to confess, I will lend you my ears and never tell a soul."

Ken turned his head back to Ulrike. He let out a small chuckle as he replied, "There's no fooling you, is there Ulrike?"

"You know keeping secrets is one thing, but lying about it is sinful in the eyes of Shinou as well as the leaders of the church."

"I am aware of it."

"Especially for one that claims to be the priest's son."

"..." Ken lets out a deep breath and brushes his hand through his hair.

"...Fine. If you wish to know, I shall tell you— but remember this, if you tell anyone about this, you will not only risk my life, but the lives of many puritans, even yourself."

"I swear on Shinou's grave..." She whispered.

The window pane opened, a cold breeze rushed through the church. The candle flickered and was slowly fading.

"... This is a tragic tale of romance between man and witch, a battle between religious morals and matters of the heart, a story of deceit and jealously..."

"Our story will commence as any other fairy tale would do so..._There once lived a boy named Brother Shibuya..._"

.

.

.

* * *

That's a wrap for the prologue, so what do you guys think? Good, Bad, Neutral, Don't care? XD If you have any suggestions please send a message and I'll see what I can do~3

Thanks for reading. -SK


	2. Chapter I

Ah, sorry for the late update you guys XD I had a lot of stuff to do and it's really stressing me out. Also there were some things I wanted to edit in the first chapter, so if you happen to the same existing chapter online, please notify me and I'll try to figure out how to remove it.

Also, I forgot to mention an important thing; Salem was divided into two sections- Salem Town (more urban and full of upper-class people, moderate bourgeois and wealthy merchants) and Salem Village (more rural and full of puritans, low-class bourgeois, and farmers) just so you know. ;3

And I would like to give a shout out to the followers and reviewers I received~!

Followers:  
**20eKUraN13 **  
**Unmei no Kaze **

Reviewers:**  
****soulxspirit125  
****a**  
**Unmei no Kaze**  


Thanks you guys~!3 You've actually motivated me to continuing this crappy story! ;v; Please enjoy this chapter as well~!

* * *

~✞**Chapter I**✞~

.

.

.

Brother Shibuya, or Yuuri, was quite recognized throughout the Salem Village. He possessed what the ministers called "Shinou's Spirit" or "Full-Blooded Puritan", which he demonstrated through his virtuous deeds of assisting the unfortunate and deprived; He educated illiterate children in Sunday school, volunteered as caretaker at the orphanage and worker at the farm, and participated in all the church meetings, never once faltered. Even at a young age, he managed work at the blacksmith as well as attended his Sunday school; he received decent marks and was able to recite most of the daily preaching at church school and home, clear and punctual. There was never a day where the puritans watched Yuuri lacked virtue for his village.

In addition to his deeds, he was also known for his vibrant, friendly nature towards everyone he meets, which he kept since he was a child; there was no villager that Yuuri could not gain favor from, no matter how cold-hearted or fierce they seemed. Yuuri seemed to possess the gift that almost no one in the village had— the ability to melt anyone's and anything's heart with just his mere presence or brilliant smile, and although the puritans did not believe in individual differences among their village, he was an exception.

He was a splendid individual with the purest of heart; however, there were still questions to how he appeared to be this way_—"How was he raised?" "Where and when was he born?" "How could he possess such a skill?"_

It raised admiration, curiosity, and suspicion at the same time and continued to grow as he aged.

Some puritans believed that it was the way he was born, receiving this gift through inheritance; After all, he did come from the Shibuya bloodline, which carried the blood of the noble priests of England and was passed on through generations until it reached Father Shibuya. Father Shibuya was strong, amiable man who lived his entire life devoted to the teachings of puritan life, just as his father taught him, and continued even after he married Mother Shibuya; she was a participant at Father Shibuya's church back in England, who had a delicate heart and a face of beauty, but a hidden sense of determination and justice. It was said that both of their traits were fused to make the perfect child, but this notion was later disclaimed because Yuuri was the _second_ son of the Shibuya household, the first being Senior Brother Shibuya or Shouri; Shouri did not possess such an ability though he was still admirable in other ways.

Others simply believed that it was a miracle; a gift from Shinou himself. He was the first male children to be born exactly on the beginning of a Sunday in the summer of 1674, which was alarming because it was on Sabbath Day—the day of the Lord's resurrection— and during the time when the first church was being established; Yes, the day he was born, Mother Shibuya was one of the first mothers to baptize her a child in the newfound church in front of family and friends. It was said that perhaps Yuuri was the chosen one to lead to church and its followers to salvation, but it has yet to be proven.

.

.

.

_June, 3, 1692. Salem Village, Massachusetts._

Today, our young protagonist woke bright and early, finishing his morning prayers and chores, and currently preparing to go to Ole Blacksmith's shop as he had been doing since he was a child.

Yuuri was excited today because he was going to the coming of age ceremony in the afternoon, which was when a child reached the age of 17, and a role in the village is selected for you depending on your abilities and status; Yuuri wasn't worried because he was more or likely open for more than one roles because of his experiences. In addition to his excitement, the Ole Blacksmith, Mr. Schmitt, was going to teach him how to make a sword in celebration for his coming of age; although the puritans did not believe in the use of weaponry, Yuuri on the other hand found it fascinating and urged Mr. Schmitt to teach him. He was also going to learn how to make small trinkets, which he wanted to sell over in Salem Town for money.

After he said his farewells to his parents, Yuuri left his house in a hurry, dashing off the stepping stones on the front yard through the white picket-fenced gates and heading off to the dirt trail that leads to the village center.

_'Wow, what a beautiful day._ _Not a cloud in the sky.'_ Yuuri thought to himself. The sun was shining so clear and bright, the morning breeze was so refreshing and clean, and nature and life bounding all around; Today was a perfect day he believed.

Half-way through following the dirt trail, not far from his sight, Yuuri recognized a familiar face. It was childhood friend, Murata. Murata was an intelligent young man who wore a black collared up button suit with the church insignia imprinted on his left breast pocket; he also wore a pair of glasses with made him appear more mature and sophisticated, compared to Yuuri, who simply wore a black overall with white collared shirt and sturdy boots. It appeared that Murata carrying a basket for of sweets, meaning he was probably going the same path as he was, so Yuuri decided to greet him.

"HEY~! MURATA~!" He shouted as he waved his hand back and forth, holding a silly grin on his face and running towards Murata.

Murata stood still and took a glance at Yuuri. He stood silently and watched as his bubbly friend reached to where he was, and then he calmly replied back,

"Brother Shibuya, there's no need to shout, especially when I was aware that you were coming. Also, please address me as Brother Ken, not Murata."

"Aww come on Murata, how long have we've known each other for? About 11 years, am I correct? There's no need for formalities when we're already life-long companions." Yuuri joked cheerfully.

"Geez Yuuri, you sure know how read through all my jokes, don't you? As expected from my childhood friend. But then again, it was only to prepare you for coming of age ceremony this afternoon. Don't forget that the church leaders, even if you're familiar with some of them, will show no mercy if you don't address them correctly. So let me guess, you're heading to the Ole Blacksmith right now?" Murata said with a small smile.

"Wait what, you mean my father and your father? Don't worry, I'm prepared for it. Anyways, yeah! Today I'm gonna learn how to make a sword and other things to sell to Salem Town. How about you? Running an errand for your mother?"

"Yes, I need to deliver these sweets to Ms. Mary Weather in the orphanage."

"Mind if I accompany you? After all, we're both heading to the village center, and it's boring to go by myself."

"Pfft, well why did you think I acknowledged you in the first place?"

"Oh ha ha, _very funny_."

And so with that, the pair went down the trail joking and talking all the way until they reached the village.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for the first chap~! XD It's kind of progressing slow but don't worry, it get interesting later. So what do you think? Good, Bad, Neutral, Don't care? Well, tell me what you think by leaving a review~! X3 Thanks for reading! -SK


End file.
